


You're my River!

by For_Fun_Rivers



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Mattex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 12:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8144450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/For_Fun_Rivers/pseuds/For_Fun_Rivers
Summary: Based on the story Alex Kingston has been telling about Matt Smith being possessive of River Song and how he found out she was going to be on Doctor Who again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Just for fun. It is such a funny story. No disrespect to any real life people.

“Isn’t it exciting? Mummy’s going to be on Doctor Who again!” Salome beamed at him.  
Matt Smith nearly dropped his drink. “What?” He paused. “Are you sure?”  
Salome looked at him funny. “Didn’t you know? It’s supposed to be a secret…but I thought you would know….” Salome whispered. “I haven’t gotten Mummy into trouble have I?”

Matt Smith’s head was swirling, but collected himself enough to reassure her. “No, of course not, don’t worry, that secret is safe with me. I won’t tell anyone who doesn’t already know.”  
Salome smiled. “Don’t forget, you promised me a dance!” Salome saw a friend wave at her and ran off.  
Matt ran his hand through his long hair, took a big gulp of his drink and looked over at ‘his River’. Alex Kingston was sitting at a table next to her new husband, laughing away. It was her wedding day, she looked so beautiful and happy. Matt had been feeling happy for her, but now his head was dizzy. It suddenly hit him how out of the loop he was on Doctor Who. Which was fine, it was Peter’s Tardis now, but how could they give him River Song? The one thing he had asked specifically for them not to do. “Don’t give River to any other Doctors” he had told Moffat. He had heard how he had even made David Tennant jealous of him getting to “marry” Alex Kingston and got to tease Tennant about it. During a break in filming, during the 50th, he had teased David. “Yes, she looks like a fun kisser, but not as good as Alex Kingston I can tell you…” Then he spun on his heel and walked away. David’s Doctor never got to snog River. Matt didn’t like the idea of another Doctor getting the chance. A jolt went through him. There was to be a new companion coming! He had heard this season was going to be the current’s companion’s last and they hadn’t cast anyone yet! Was she going to be River? Matt finished up his drink and headed to the bar for another one.

Several drinks later and the promised danced with Salome out of the way, Matt noticed Alex was finally alone, getting a few bites of food. She was probably relieved to be alone for a few moments but Matt was too tipsy to care and had worked out what he was going to say to her. Salome had confirmed she hadn’t filmed on Doctor Who yet. He had decided then, she was simply going to have to back out. 

Matt came up to the table and waved a long finger at her. “I hear you have a secret you’re not telling me!”  
Alex looked him confused, “I don’t know what you mean.”  
Matt leaned across the table and in a husky voice said. “You’re going to be working with him!”  
Alex was still confused but noticed he seemed to be nearly drunk, “Matt, darling, I don’t know who you mean.”  
Matt hissed. “Peter Capaldi!”  
Alex’s mouth dropped open. “How do you know about that?”  
Matt turned back and shook his finger towards Salome. “Your daughter told me!”

Alex had been keeping the secret from Matt because she knew he’d be cross. She wasn’t going to be around when he found out, hopefully filming in America, she thought. But now, her own daughter had spilled the beans when she was only 20 feet away from him. She gasped as if she couldn’t believe it. ”My daughter told you?!”  
Matt was staring at her. No, he was fuming at her. Alex looked around and noticed people were noticing them. One overheard part of this conversation, and she could get in trouble with the production company and be out of a job! Alex quickly came around to Matt and grabbed his hands. “Come dance with me, Darling.”

Matt didn’t have time to protest, the music had just turned into a slow beat. Automatically, he started to lead her in a slow waltz. She smelled good and was rubbing his back gently. She was so beautiful and he felt himself feeling besotted once again with her. The angry words he was going to say to her escaped him now.  
“Matt…Sweetie…” She smiled at him. “What can I do to make you feel better about this?”  
Matt looked straight in her eye. “Don’t do it.”  
Alex sighed. “Honey, I need a job!”  
Matt sighed. How could he make her understand without sounding like a crazed ex-lover who only wanted her for himself?  
Alex looked away. “What if, I don’t kiss him?”  
Matt couldn’t stop himself. He touched her cheek and turned her face towards him. “Can you promise that?”  
Alex beamed at him. “I can, yes!”  
Matt thought about that for a moment. The song was nearly over. “Okay.” He thought about Peter’s portrayal of the Doctor, it wasn’t very romantic anyway, probably already planned as a non-romantic meeting of River and The Doctor.  
The song ended. Alex gave him a kiss on the cheek. Matt smiled. “You can kiss him on the cheek.” Matt gave Alex a short bow and walked away confident that she was still his River.

Christmas Day  
The Doctor Who Christmas special had been over less than ten minutes and Alex’s phone was exploding with congratulatory texts. But throughout the episode, she had been getting, clearly drunk, text messages from Matt Smith. He had seemingly enjoyed the episode at first. Laughed that Peter got to do the, “Bigger on the inside” joke. But at the point when River realizes he’s her Doctor. A bit of jealousy started coming through. 

“Did he just look down your dress?” 

“He doesn’t like holding hands and he hasn’t stopped touching you!” 

“Wait…does that mean he is going to spend twenty-four years with you?”

She had replied, “Think of it this way, The Doctor is the same man, you’re getting to spend 24 years alone with River too.”  
Alex could almost picture Matt thinking that over. Finally, he replied. “Is there going to be a sequel?”  
Alex texted back the only reply she could say to him.

 

“Spoilers”


End file.
